Snow in the dark
by S.I.N1146
Summary: Sequel to Rise of the Elemental spirits. Bunny recalls the days where he met Melody and the great time they had together. I don't own Rise of the Guardians, just the OCs.


**If you guys want to know how Bunny met Melody, Matt's mother then here's the sequel. Enjoy and please don't kill me!**

_Once upon a time, a few years back, there was I, running across the fields of Burgess. You know where Burgess is, right? Good. Anyways I finished the last of delivering me eggs there for that year and decided to take a quick workout in the forest. What I didn't expect was to see a female pooka, lying there on the ground all bloodied and bruised. _

"Who are you?"

_Her voice was like music, drifting through my ears like a gentle breeze. But her tone was fierce yet afraid._

"Whoa there sheila, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

_And just like what a real gentleman would do, don't you laugh at me Frosbite, I picked her up, took her back to me Warren and fixed her up._

"What's you're name?"

"...Melody."

_Course at first I was shocked that I was in the presence of another pooka and a female at that fact. But still, I wasn't alone. I was happy...Frosbite one more word outta ya... I'm trying to tell you now!_

Bunny looked into the sky blue eyes of Melody. "What were you doing out there anyways?" Melody looked at him. "I was lonely." she said simply. Bunny quirked an eyebrow. She chuckled bitterly when she saw his expression.

"I was just stranded out in space, just sleeping. Unaware, in that pod. Alone. Then I came crashing down to earth. My first instinct was to find another one of my kind. Hopeful that someone, anyone was alive." She said, hugging her knees to her chest. Bunny felt really bad now.

"I walked for miles. I ran from hunters and wolves. I got bruised and hurt, just to see if any pooka landed here, on earth. Then I found out, the horrible truth. No one landed here. No one survived. They were all dead." she said, voice cracking. She looked like she was about to cry. Bunny wrapped his arms around her. Melody sobbed openly, burrying herself into Bunnymund's chest.

"I'm not dead." Bunny whispered, nuzzling at the top of her soft white fur. Melody sniffed and looked up at him. "I'm here...I'll always be." he whispered again, barely audible. Melody snapped her head up to look at Bunnymund. Shock written all over her face. Bunnymund smiled sweetly at her. They looked into each others eyes and they say a spark. Suddenly everything became clear to them.

_It was a dream_

Bunny closed his eyes and leaned forward.

_That turned into a reality. I was wonderful._

Melody closed the gap in between them with a kiss.

_The night was long...Shut up Frosbite._

_Matt, I loved your mother with all my heart._

"Melody..."

_So much that after a year of being with her, I decided. It was time...Time for what you ask? Time to pop the question of course._

"Will you do the honor marrying this pooka?" Bunnymund asked kneeling down and presenting a ring made out of flowers. Melody covered her mouth to surpress a squeal but to no avail. She jumped on Bunnymund making him fall backwards and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"Yes, yes, yes! A million times YES!"

_Then we got married. We were so happy together. She even loved and approved of me being a Guardian and all that. She loved to see me make children happy. It made her happy when I did. She was proud of what I did and even helped me paint the eggs to show her devotion._

_Two years after our marriage she was the one who made me proud when she gave birth to, you Matt._

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Melody whispered, stroking the newborn pooka, Matt, affectionately.

"Like his father." Bunnymund smiled as the young pooka stirred. He opened his eyes and showed his new father his mismatched eyes; one green and one blue. Despite that, the baby pooka gave his father a toothless grin which made Bunny happier.

"He's our son." Bunny whispered kissing the top of Melody's head. "Mismatched eyes or not, we'll still love our son." Little Matt giggled, making grabby-hands at Bunny.

"Aww, he wants his new papa to hold him~." Melody cooed, gently handing Matt over to Bunny. Bunny chuckled and bounced him on his lap making him giggle more. He grabbed one his father's fingers and tugged.

_Our lives became happier with you around Matt. We lived for 5 glorious months like that until..._

"Bunny, I'm going to the forest for a walk. I'm leaving Matt with you." Melody said, basket in hand." Bunny furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Are you sure you can handle yourself?" he asked, cradling Matt who was sleeping in a soft baby blue blanket, his white fur sticking out cutely.

Melody rolled her eyes affectionately. "Aw c'mon Bunny, I'm not that helpless!" she said, striding over and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be just fine."

_Just fine...That's what she said...When she came back home that night, she was...far from fine._

"Melody?" Bunny asked alarmingly as he saw his wife stagger over to him. Suddenly she fainted and fell to the ground with a thump. Bunny's eyes widened. He rushed to her and carried her to their room leaving the basket lying haphazardly on the ground. Unbeknownst to Bunny a handful of blue flowers stuck out from the basket.

_My sweet Melody accidentally sniffed the Inkiribonsen _(**AN: Made up**)_, a Japanese flower that is sometimes found in the forest that time of the year. It is said that if you sniff this flower a sickness will spread over the entire person's or in this case, pooka's system, like a poison. At that time...there was no known cure for it._

Bunny crouched by his wife, Melody, as she took in a slow breath. A baby Pooka lay by her side, sleeping soundly unbeknownst to the sadness emanating from his parents.

"I'm sorry." Melody croaked, breath slowing. "No! You can't! I love you!" Bunny nearly yelled, clasping her paw/hand.

"Be strong, Bunny. Always make children happy, especially our son." Melody whispered as her consciousness slowly slipped away from her. "No." Bunny whispered hoarsely, staring wide-eyed at his wife as she took her last shuddering breath. "Always have courage...I...love...you..." She said, as she fell limp.

Bunny weakly let go of her hand and fiercely punched the ground until his hand bruised. 'If she hadn't contracted that sickness, if she didn't go near those flowers, if I had went with her into the forest…..' Bunny's thoughts flowed through his head as tears streamed his face.

_It was hard for me, Matt. The pooka I loved was now gone. But I still remembered that you were still there. I still had someone to love...hey, it's alright Matt, you don't need to put on a tough face, now wipe that grin off your face Frosbite, don't think you're not crying too. I'm crying here now, see?_

_Even if the person you love is gone your memory of them will stay in your hearts forever, no matter where you go, remember that Matt, you too Frosbite. Cause someday, not too soon, the one you love will be...gone as well._


End file.
